The Nightmare Contuined Resident Evil 4 love story
by BVBfangirl247
Summary: A normal girl goes on a vacation to see her aunt but everything changes when her aunt trys to eat her. A lonely government agent in the same part of the world on a different mission what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Shooting my Aunt

I stared down at the floor of the old cabin. What is going on here and why did my aunt try to eat me? Let me backtrack to before I was forced to suddenly shoot my beloved Aunt Maria in the face.

Hello my name is Karry Wilson. I'm 22 years old with dyed black curly hair, crystal blue eyes, and pale skin even though I live in Louisiana. My Aunt Maria lived there too but she wanted to move to Spain because she was an artist. So when I was a little girl of around 6 or 7 I would visit my aunt every summer while visiting her I made a friend. He was a little skinny spanish boy with long brown hair and tan skin named Louis Sēra.

Now I was older and I had decided to go again so as to get away from the end of finals week and my parents generously supplying tickets for a suprise ticket to visit her and to go hunting with my old friend ad his grandfather. So I boarded a plane and thankfully the person supposed to be my seat buddy called and said he wouldn't be able to attend which I don't know why but the flight attendent told me. Oh well, I got ready for my very long music/nap.

I put on my favorite playlist with bands like Falling In Reverse, Black Veil Brides, Simple Plan, Stereo Skyline , Forever the Sickest Kids, A Rocket to the Moon, Papa Roach and others plenty enough to take up the amount of time to get to rural Spain. Back in regular time I decided not to walk outside and get sleep because I didn't think I'd be getting any on this vacation.

~7 hours later~

I woke up to gunshots being shot in the near distance. My aunt lived in the woods but there was a small village very close. Louis used to live there and we'd take his slingshot and various rocks and pebbles and wreak havock. I got dressed in black shorts, red tank top, knee length black converse, put my hair in a ponytail, put in my contacts, got all the guns and ammo I could possibly find which I stored in a very useful black sachel I brought. Then I ran out the door maybe to my own doom but who cares. Where there's gunshots there's a person or people who aren't like my Aunt Maria was, zombies

^^^Leon's ^^^

I was currently sitting in a police van with two imbeciles I mean police officers. They never stopped talking and it was personally giving me a headache. Who I am you might ask, well I'm Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy under special orders from the president. I was about to start my job protecting the president's daughter when her limo was found with her 2 bodygaurds and the driver found shot on the way home from her college and of course she had been kidnapped. Ashley Gramme the president's daughter let's hope she's still alive. I only got this job because of my past. I'm one of the few known Racoon City survivors. Yes, The Racoon City. I don't like to talk about it though. Out of us survivors some of them went to work for Umbrella for some unknown reason because they caused the zombie epidemic, some were contacted like me by the FBI and asked if they would take on government jobs, and the rest are hiding trying to live normal lives and forget what they saw that night. Anyway there had been an rumored sighting of Ashley here so voilà here I am. Finally we got to where I was getting dropped off. The cops stayed saying they didn't want to get us any parking tickets, yeah whatever. I started to walk into a cabin I saw where I saw a man standing by a fireplace. I went up to him asking him if he'd seen Ashley holding up a picture of her in the process. He didn't answer so I started to walk away but not seeing the man weild an ax and start to come after me. I fired some shots and killed him on the spot. I quickly ran upstairs to clear my head for a few minutes an finally came to a chilling solution ... Zombies!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Resident Evil but I do own Karry.

*Karry's p.o.v*

I ran for hours getting spooked at every squirrel movement or owl hooting. These woods were different from the ones back home; more dark and cynical than any cypress tree. I finally found a road that looked like it was headed for western civilization. All of a sudden I saw a bridge with a fiery heap of metal that looked to have been a SUV.

I walked closer and peeked in the window successfully without singing my hair off. The person judging by the uniform had been a cop. He had a look of sheer terror on his face as if he'd seen all his worst fears morphed into one creature before dying. I looked over to the driver's side seeing if he wore the same expression as his partner but he was GONE! Either he bailed and left his partner to die our guessing by how the seatbelt is ripped out and the windows broken whatever the friend saw must have gotten him. I started walking further past the wreck and saw more trees. Well I geuss for a slight change of scenery there were some crows and poles with warnings written in spanish which I can't read. Oh yeah and they were topped with skulls. Yes real live...well sorta human skulls. I really don't want to meet this town's interior decorator. I finally saw a slight break in the trees up ahead and saw a small wood cutter's cottage. I

looked but couldn't see anyone around. I saw skids on the ground as if a heavy truck had been driven away fast. Maybe that's what crashed into the SUV which would explain the passenger's face and if so where did the driver go or better yet where did the pickup and his driver go. In a crash this big the pickup would still be there our pushed away. But the crash looked recent and there wasn't any tire tracks leading away from it. There's something happening here which doesn't add up right. Especially the fact that when I went to hug my aunt hello she suddenly grew a giant case of the munchies. I peered through all the cabin's windows. I couldn't see a clue as to if anyone was there. I walked in the door not bothering to knock because I geuss by that time I was past manners. I walked in the door and saw a bookshelf. I looked closer and saw family pictures. One of them had a red head with bright green eyes and her arms around a man presumably her dad.

He had the same hair and eyes. They stared at each other like they would die if they were ever separated. I saw another picture next to the previous one of the same girl with a white sundress and sandals with a string of daisies in her hair. She was sitting under a willow tree next to an older woman with her red hair in a bun with bright blue eyes the colour of the sky in the background. They looked the same except for the eyes and I knew it was her mom. I pried my eyes away from the happy smiling pictures. I walked into the next room and saw a guy dead on the floor. I noticed it was the guy from the pictures. He had the same facial expression my aunt had after I shot her. As if before she died she was already dead. I went upstairs and saw a table with a box of handgun ammo. I reloaded all my ammo and retyed my converse which had come untied. I ran outside back into the never ending woods. I found the road again every so often finding little huts where I'd find ammo for my guns. After a while I found a big iron door. I found a handle and started yanking on the handle. I looked up and out of nowhere saw a sign that said "Push". Then I stood back a few steps and looked at the door. Then I sheepishly pushed opened the door and walked into the town.

**Leon's p.o.v**

I ran up the stairs and heard a loud anguished cry that sounded just like those cops from earlier. I heard a crash and saw a pickup and their SUV on fire. I jumped out the window and instantly saw 3 men...Uh...zombies. Ugh! Whatever they are. I handspringed backwards to avoid a pitchfork to the face. I quickly shot them all in the head till death did they part again. I walked away from the gruesome scene and saw a hut to take refuge in. I checked if anyone was inside and walked in picking up some ammo and reloaded my Punisher. Why do so many people leave ammo laying around? I know there's a bigger problem going on besides people leaving ammo around but even in Racoon City. Wouldn't they use it themselves and live a little bit longer well I geuss better for me but still. I turned to leave but not before I saw a woman hanging on the wall with dried blood on her face. She looked like a villager because these people's fashion sence was years behind but now she had a new addition.

She had a pitchfork through her face nailing her to the wall with it. Obviously the cause of death for that woman. She looked to be about 35 with red hair streaming down her back with blue blue eyes. How much was I in my own world that I didn't see that at first. I shook my head and swiftly walked out of the hut and passed several more along the dirt path. Almost all of them had ammo so I stocked up but thank god there was no more women nailed to the wall. I finally crossed a bridge killing some more zombies and walking up to a big metal door. I saw the "Push" sign which only an idiot wouldn't have seen because of it's enormous size and entered the town. I hid behind a tree and got out my night-vision binoculars. I looked at the villagers in the town and was surprised by what I saw. These people were zombies. No doubt about that but they were different some how. They were smarter and more efficiant. That woman over there was feeding chickens and those men were rebuilding that house. It was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. The ones from Racoon City moved fast but were virtually stupid and except for the special ones. I don't even know where to begin to find Ashley. I being the smart individual I am(cue sarcasm) go to the middle of the town square and start shooting the zombies' heads off thinking there's only a 30 something zombies which thanks to those huts I had enough ammo to take care of that and a lot more. I quickly and easily killed them but then out of the blue 70 or more started circling me.

Some of them even had chainsaws and they looked like they knew how to use them to. When I got down to 10 zombies I counted my bullets and only counted 6. Great! All of a sudden while in my own little world (again man its a zombie infestation and you keep zoning out what are you an idiot) a zombie dropped dead with a bullet stuck right between his eyes. A shot even a skilled hunter would envy. I looked around and shrugged and started shooting again. Every so often I'd see a zombie go down that I hadn't shot. Finally they were all dead, their bodies turned into dust and blown away in the the Spanish breeze. All of a sudden I felt the cold barrel of a pistol on the back of my head. "Don't turn around!" I heard barked but not by a man's voice but by the voice of an angel from the Southern U.S. Wait why did I think she sounded like an angel? She has a f**king gun to my head. "I won't" I replied thinking she probably wanted an answer. She must have been satisfied with the answer because I felt the gun slowly move away from my head. I felt relieved but now was a little worried as to why she moved it. Ever since The City I never trust anyone.

"No funny business!" Now hand me your gun!" I heard right in my ear. I mean if your gonna kill someone don't shout in their ear. I mean it's common courtesy. I started thinking of who I was up against and I knew I could take her if I needed to. I handed her my gun and she started to walk where I could see her. She had curly black hair and crystal blue eyes. She had on black short shorts on with a red tank top. She had knee high Converse which were cute but were probably really uncomfortable what with walking in woods and what not. Over it all she had a black satchel no doubt filled with guns and ammo. Out of nowhere she stuck out her hand and said "Names' Karry"


	3. Chapter 3

The Nightmare Contuined{Leon S. Kennedy love story} Chapter 3:

Hi guys I'm back from my break and I promised chapters so here I go oh I can try to put in other characters if you want to be in it but not to Many please like the first 2 no more oh and everyone puts what songs they listen to and I want to so here it goes message me if you've heard them

1. Mayday Parade - Bruised and Scarred

2. Simple Plan - Welcome to My Life

3. Panic! At the Disco - I Write Sins not Tradgedies

4. Five Finger Death Punch - Under and Over It

5. Papa Roach - Between Angels and Insects

6. Bullet for My Valentine - Tears Dont Fall

7. The Downtown Fiction - I Just Wanna Run

**Leon's p.o.v**

I looked up at the beautiful girl towering over me smiling and probably waiting for my name. "My name's Leon" I answered and if possible a bigger smile spread over her face. "OMG Like from Kingdom Hearts!" She screamed in my ear yet again really this girl and screaming. "Yes like Kingdom Hearts" I looked at her and she kept smiling and out of nowhere her smile dissapeared and her gun went off over my shoulder. I looked up startled as she looked at my face and proclaimed "Were not the only humans around here!" She started walking farther away from town and so I started following her as she looked around holding on to her hunting rifle the whole time. "Wait, why would you shoot a human?" I asked her making her spin on her heels and get in my face and harshly whisper "Dont question my motives. Trust me the person I saw was not in a friendly looking mood. It was a wierd Chinese chick in a frieking party dress with a gun pointing this way so

You know what whatever bye!" I saw Karry run away with tears streaming down her eyes. I went to run after her but apparently shed been her before because she found a hiding spot forcing me to continue on my mission to find Ashley alone. I walked to the other side of the town after collecting ammo and checking if i could find her but my efforts were useless so I left the village finding myself in a field with two buildings 1 a old and decrepit barn and filled with yet more zombies who now had firecracker bombs. Great! My day gets better yet. Why am I so messed up with her leaving I knew her for what maybe 20 minutes maybe 30 but no more. Wait wait wait back up this mind conversation Chinese girl in a party dress ADA?! I finished killing the zombies and walked towards another old building in the back I didn't see when I first got here is there anything new here in this part of the country anyways I disabled a trip wire set to blow up and walked into a back room with a wardrobe shaking with apparently something inside so I got to the side preparing to open it and something unexpected to pop out. I opened the door and a Spanish man about my age and a native by the looks of it. He was gagged and bound so I cut him loose and he looked at me and asked in a casual cocky manner "I have one important question for you. Got any smokes?" "Got gum!" I said He looked at me well more like studying me and finally said "You look trustworthy. Did you come by the village a little while yonder that way?" He asked pointing in the direction I came from. "Yes but theres only zombies there what could you possibly want there?" I asked and then I saw a wierd expression come over his face. "Well" he said and paused for a moment then continued with a smile and a slight blush I think on his cheeks "a friend of mine was visiting before I went into hiding and everyone became zombies and so she probably came yesterday or the day before and I was going back there to look for her. Have you seen her? She has blonde I mean black sorry I heard she dyed it curly hair, pale skin, knobby knees, really skinny, crystal blue eyes, and a southern accent which she'll swear she doesn't have." he finished with his perfect description of Karry but it couldn't be the same girl. What are the odds i mean yes she was visiting over here but still. "Oh yeah and her name's Karry. Karry Wilson." Yep it's official. "Yeah I saw her in town. She really saved my ass back there with her shooting skills. I don't know where she went though. Would she happen to have major anger management issues (I do!) or bipolar or something?" I asked and he started laughing and held up 2 fingers signaling the second answer. "Well that's good because she stormed off and that also explains why she was there and how she knew a really good hiding place to hide from me from." Then he nodded with a smile on his face "Did you check the overturned wheelbarrow by the open barn?" I thought back and finally shook my head no. "Well there's your first mistaaaaa." he said cutting off and looking up at the large man who had just wandered into the room. Luis looked up with an aggravated but scared look at the same tine. "The Big Cheese!" I looked at him confused until a split second later both of us were flipped backwards into the wardrobe I rescued Luis from and faded into darkness.

**Karry's p.o.v**

I finally peaked out from underneath the wheelbarrow by the barn. I really shouldn't have run off like that. He's probably gone anyways I geuss the least amount of emotional ties you have the better. I started walking all through the town before I heard someone calling me. "Hey!" I heard and automatically took off in a sprint and this guy was pretty fast and quickly overtook me and stopped in my tracks making me crash into his enormous chest. Not that he was fat but he was muscled. "What are you doing here little girl?" he asked with a smirk on his face. "Just because I'm shorter than your frieky giant height doesn't mean I'm young you overmuscled Neanderthal!" I yelled up at his enormous height. He started chuckling to himself and finally stopped after 3 minutes of laughing. "Im sorry short stack. Name's Krauser."


	4. Chapter 4

Songs I listened to

1. Alter Bridge - Wonderful Life

2. My Chemical Romance - Teenagers

3. Pink - Raise your Glass

4. Simple Plan - Jump

5. Sleeping with Sirens - Your Nickel Ain't worth my Dime

6. Blood on the Dance Floor - Candyland

7. Shinedown - What a Shame

8. Bowling for Soup - Punk Rock 101 (the video on the side is the music video. It's hilarious)

9. Three Days Grace - Bully

10. Taylor Swift - Teardrops on my Guitar

Leon's p.o.v

I'm never coming back here. These back woods are getting to me. The branches are scratching my arms and face, I keep catching my foot I damn beat traps, and oh yeah the inhabitants. I'm not coming back once I leave voluntary or otherwise. Even if I found out the secret base of Umbrella was here and I had a clear shot to take them down I'm not coming back. Well I guess if I had a clear shot I'd come back but only then. Just throwing that out there. I woke up groggy chained up back to back with Luis. I nudged him waking him up and we tried unsuccessfully to get out of the chains ourselves. Let's just say twenty minutes of my life wasted. We heard a sound coming from the door and saw a Hamada coming in. We were fine into we saw the huge ax in his hands. Then me and Luis got the same idea at the same time. As soon as he brought the heavy ax soon we split apart as far as we could and the ax chopped off the handcuffs. I quickly shot off the floor and shot the zombie and watched Luis run out of the room. I'm really worried about Karry but I really have to find Ashley and continue my mission.

I kept walking and went to a place where there was tons of ladders and bridges where I had to kill yet more zombies and had to find two parts of a whole to put into the door's lock to get to the other side which took me a while but I eventually got it done and got to the other side where there was a bunch of a crows which I easily took out. I know cynical but whatever their annoying. They make me think they're gonna peck out my eyes. I went to the huts nearby and got more ammo and grenades. Walking farther down the dirt path I saw two doors. I went into the one to my right and went down a ladder finding myself in a sort of wooden pathway.

Walking along it at the very need was a stall which had that merchant guy. I don't know how he moves so fast but he's always where I need him. I just wished he would sell ammo but oh well. I went back up the ladder and through the door and found I was outside halfway up a hill. I went to the top of the hill and got out my binoculars. I looked and saw two...zombies ugh I'm just going to call them men pick up a body making me wince when I realized that it was the cop from my first day here. They placed the body into the water looking nervously around and quickly motored away back to land. I thought it looked wired until I saw huge ripples and bubble appearing at the water's surface. I looked closer and a few seconds a huge monster came out and ate the poor guy's body. I looked around and saw watched the monster go back to the bottom of the lake. I just realized something. If he lives in the water and eats anything in it and I have to get to the other side of the lake to get the key to the church door that means I either have to kill the monster or get eaten. Neither are good choices but what other choices do I have. Giving up the mission is not an option. I either have to save Ashley or die trying. I took an oath and I know other weaker men would just give up and move to another country changing their looks and names. Ok maybe that's a little extreme but you get the picture. Wait why am I talking in my mind like it's a narrative. Oh well maybe on top of all of my problams I'm also going crazy. Ok on to Nessie.

***Karry's p.o.v***

I started walking and talking with Krauser. I found out his name was Jack and he was actually kinda funny telling really corny jokes when he wasn't being serious or on red alert which was often. We walked through a forest listening to the crushing leaves under our feet. "Hey Karry?" I heard Jack say which meant another annoying joke was coming. I really wanted them to stop but I kinda didn't. They were the kind of jokes that were so bad they made you laugh. "Yes Krauser. What is it?" but he completely took me off guard

"How did you get mixed up in al of this?" I looked around at everything but his expecting face and started talking. "Well I wanted to become a child psychologist so I could really help kids you know. Well I'm almost done but for some reason finals almost killed me this year. I studied till early morning and I made really good grades but when I came home I had as much spirit as these villagers. So my parents got me a ticket to go see my Aunt. What I didn't know was that she wasn't my aunt anymore. I went to the house and the window on the door was broken and the door was open. So I walked in and I saw my aunt walking towards me. So I went to go give her a hug but I knew something wasn't right when she wasn't saying anything. She tried to bite me so I jumped back and I looked at her and I knew... I just knew. Her eyes were green but they ha red and brown mixed in and that wasn't normal and her skin was whitish- purple like a corpse's. So I knew what I had to do. It was probably the hardest thing I've ever had to do. He was the best aunt ever. So I just started walking around until I met this guy but we had an argument so I ran off and he looked for me. He couldn't find me so he left. You know it was probably for the best. The less personal connections you have in this situation the better. " I finished. I felt a finger come across my face and I realized I had been crying. I looked up at Jack smiling and said " So Jack Wanta hear a joke?"

***Luis Sera***

I ran out of that room as fast as I could. I knew that I had to find Karry. I really wanted to help Leon but Karry had been my friend since we were kids.

Yes I like a bunch of other guys have a crush on her. But unlike a other guys I know everything about her. I know her favorite colors - black, teal, purple, and lime green. I found that out on one of our summer fishing trips in the creek by the village.

I also know her favorite animal is a wolf because we found one caught in a bear trap one day. Even though it was a big wolf she still calmly went up to it and opened it allowing the wolf to limp away. She always did care about animals. It sucked though that she only visited during the summers. She was really my only friend. Well I had tons of friends but she was the only one I could be myself around.

Then the summer we turned 14 she just suddenly stopped coming. I would always ask her Aunt Maria if she was coming that year and she would relay the excuse that Karry had used to get out of coming to Spain. Ny grandpa was really upset to. Him,me, and her used to go hunting all along his hidden paths. She wasn't here the summer I went off and decided to be a cop. But she chooses to come back this summer. I mean of all summers she had to come back this one.

I really hope she is okay. I don't know what I'll do if I find out she's one of them. I raced back to my home village.

I haven't been back here since the outbreak. It was horrible. I came back from being a cop. I walked past an old abounded mine to see people with a dead look in their eyes and faces mining some rocks with strange skeletons out. Later that day I got recruited by Saddler himself to do research and experiments on how to enhance the creatures and their hosts. But I got wiser and made a sample betraying Sadler in the process. Which is never a good idea. All I knew is I had to keep running.

To save my only friend left in this world and maybe for the love of my life I kept running.


End file.
